The present invention relates to the field of hunting and more specifically to apparatus used by hunters and other wildlife enthusiasts to call wild game into their vicinity. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of box calls generally. In even greater particularity the present invention is a call having a striker and a an plurality of selectable sounding plates.